choco
by springyeol
Summary: The day when your lips shaped a smile, was the day I announced that you're the sweet in my chocolates. / EXO. kaisoo ft. selu/hunhan. dedicated to kaisoo's day. any suggestions/comments are warm welcomed :3. feel free to read, thanks :3


_The day when your lips shaped a smile_

_Was the day I announced that you're the sweet in my chocolates_

.

.

.

.

.

**Choco**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, _please help spread this new chocolates._"

PUF.

Aku menutup buku yang sedang kubaca dengan perasaan sedikit kesal. Mengapa eomma selalu meminta hal yang sama padaku? Menyebarkan cokelat batangan buatannya ke seluruh tetangga bahkan seluruh orang di dunia ini kurasa.

"Ya! _Don't make that face, _chagi!" protesnya dengan wajah kesal yang terkesan dibuat-buat. "_Just do it once more, 'kay?_"

"_You always say the exact same thing_."

"_Come on~_" ia meletakkan sebuah piring lebar berisi cokelat batangan buatannya ke atas tanganku dengan paksa. "Hanya menyebarkan sampel ini dan kembali lagi ke rumah membawa kesan dari orang-orang yang telah mencobanya. _The simplest thing_." lanjutnya lengkap dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Dan tanpa melihat reaksiku, ia langsung mendorong tubuhku keluar rumah.

"Nah, _take care of my chocs! Don't ever try to bite it!_" ancamnya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Terlihat macam psikopat –_hey_, _she's your mom_.

Setelah memastikan seluruh tubuhku berada di luar pintu, eomma segera menutup semua akses masuk ke rumahku, agar aku tak bisa masuk sebelum selesai membagi-bagikan sampel cokelat ini.

"Pfft!" keluhku.

Dengan malas kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pagar. Hanya satu langkah dan–

"EOMMAAAA! BAGAIMANA CARANYA AGAR COKELAT-COKELAT INI TIDAK BERDEBU SAAT AKU MEMBAGI-BAGIKANNYA SEMENTARA KAU TIDAK MENARUHNYA DI DALAM KOTAK!"

Seperti biasa, khas eommaku.

.

.

.

Tiga langkah dari pagar rumahku, aku yang sedang membawa sekotak cokelat karya sang eomma dikagetkan dengan sekumpulan ahjumma yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari acara mereka –uhm, arisan? Entah, aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu.

"Aigoo, Kyungsoo? Ini Kyungsoo, kan?"

Itu satu.

"Kyungsoo? Wah, lihatlah sekarang betapa tingginya dirimu!"

Itu dua –tunggu, dia tidak sedang menyenangi hatiku, kan?

"Do Kyungsoo, ne? Aigoo.. Sepertinya beberapa hari yang lalu tinggimu hanya segini!"

Salah satu dari ahjumma itu mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya di dekat pinggangnya, menggambarkan tinggi badanku yang baru saja ia katakan.

Itu tiga.

"Kau makan apa? Mengapa kulitmu bisa sehalus ini? Astaga, semoga saja saat anakku lahir ia memiliki kulit yang sama denganmu!" ahjumma yang lain sibuk mengelus-elus perutnya yang tidak terlihat buncit –perbuatan sang suami– hamil. Lalu mengapa ia mengelus perutnya? Entah, hanya ia, sang suami, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Itu empat.

Aku menyunggingkan senyumku yang kebanyakan orang bilang bibirku terlihat akan membentuk sebuah hati saat tersenyum. Aku ingin dua hati, atau bahkan tiga –oke, tidak.

"Eh, Kyungsoo~ selamat pagi. Bagaimana kabar eomma-mu? Ingatkan dia ya Sabtu pagi harus datang~" salah satu ahjumma sibuk mengelus rambutku, aku ingat dia adalah salah satu dari sahabat eomma yang sering sekali main ke rumah. Aku pun sering bermain ke rumahnya bersama eomma, dan aku juga dekat dengan salah satu anak lelakinya. Ahjumma ini sangat tak bisa menahan mulutnya saat mereka sedang bergosip. Setidaknya itu adalah kesimpulan yang kudapatkan saat melihat sebuah tahi lalat di dekat bibirnya.

"Kau bawa apa?" ahjumma itu melirik ke arah kotak yang berada di tangan kananku.

"O-oh, ini sampel cokelat yang dibuat oleh eomma. Aku diminta untuk membagi-bagikannya." jawabku tanpa ragu-ragu.

Tanpa kuduga, wajah para ahjumma itu berubah. Mungkin bila dalam _manga _terlihat ada sebuah _bling-bling _dari wajah mereka.

"Jinjjayo? Boleh kucoba?" ahjumma teman baik eomma menunjuk-nunjuk kotak itu dengan wajah yang bersinar-sinar.

"Oh, sila–"

"Boleh kucobaaa?!" dua ahjumma lain menatap kotak yang sedang kubawa dengan tatapan ganas dan liar.

Aku membulatkan mataku dengan refleks saat melihat sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan atau yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"AIYAAA! COKELAT INI MEMANG TERLIHAT ENAK, HAA!" mendadak, salah satu ahjumma –yang kupikir dia adalah yang paling kalem– merebut kotak dari tanganku dan langsung berceloteh layaknya enci-enci Glodok /wht.

"YAA, BERUANG SANTA! BERIKAN ITU PADAKU!"

"JAMRUD KHATULISTIWA, BERIKAN PADAKU!"

"SISAKAN UNTUKKU, KAU RACUN BEKICOT!"

Beruntung aku sempat bersembunyi ke balik pohon sedetik sebelum tawuran antar ahjumma itu terjadi.

"KYAA! KYAA!"

GABRUK! GUBRAK! BRET! BRET!

Sepertinya aku mendengar suara jambakan.

Aku mengintip perlahan dari balik pohon. Dan–

–kudapatkan para ahjumma itu bertarung di balik kepulan asap.

Aku tahu, ini memang bukan komik, namun salahkan debu vulkanik yang menyelimuti mereka saat tawuran terjadi.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil kotak itu diam-diam, saat mereka sedang sibuk dengan cakar-cakarannya.

Dan dapat!

Aku berhasil menyelamatkan kotak tersayangku coret kotak tersayang eomma dari serangan buas.

Segera kupercepat langkahku meninggalkan tempat tawuran ahjumma-ahjumma tadi. Menuju ke taman, mungkin.

.

.

.

_At the end of those pale fingertips, there's melted chocolate_

.

.

"Hahh.. Aku tak tahu bila wanita sedang bertarung akan jadi semenakutkan itu.." ujarku kelu.

Aku segera mendudukkan diriku ke atas kursi panjang yang satu-satunya kosong di taman. Kuselonjorkan kedua kakiku setelah baru saja berlari.

Aku membuka kotak cokelat eomma, dan menghela napas panjang. "Tersisa satu batang. Itu pun hanya berupa potekan kecil. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada eomma nanti?"

Sebuah _pout _terlukis di bibirku. Sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan apabila sedang kehilangan akal aku akan membuat _pout _itu.

"Jelek."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku beberapa kali saat menoleh dan kudapatkan sosok pemuda dengan wajah datar duduk di sebelahku.

"_Pout-_mu itu jelek. Kau tahu persamaan jelek? Tidak bagus."

"_Boxer_-mu juga tidak bagus, Tuan Oh."

Pemuda datar ini adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun. Dia adalah anak dari salah satu ahjumma yang menyerangku tadi. Ahjumma dengan tahi lalat di bibirnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaianku, ya? Kau tak mencuri apapun, kan?"

"Siapapun tahu bahwa seleramu memilih _boxer _sangat payah." cibirku.

Sehun mendengus, "Luhan tak pernah menggunjing _boxer-boxer-_ku."

"Itu karena ia pernah melihat bagian dalam dari _boxer_-mu."

"–HUK! UHUK!"

Dapat kulihat Sehun tersedak _choco bubble tea _miliknya yang sedang ia minum. _Well_, apakah yang kukatakan tadi salah?

Sehun menyeka bibirnya yang basah, kemudian menatapku. "_Squishy _Soo."

"_Say it again and I'm gonna kick your lil' bro for real_."

Sepertinya ancamanku tepat sasaran. Sehun nampak bergidik dan mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"_I'd rather jump in the lake than lose my lil' bro's strength. _Luhan _wont like that tho_."

"_Of course, I think _Luhan _would choose your boxers instead of you_."

"Kau pikir ia punya _fetish _terhadap _boxer-boxer-_ku?" sahut Sehun tak terima.

Aku tertawa renyah, "Entahlah. Apa yang kukatakan barusan juga aku tak tahu, Sehun." ujarku sambil menengadahkan kepala, melihat awan di langit.

Sehun menggaruk pelan pipinya. ".._Squishy_.."

"Ngomong-ngomong jangan biasakan dirimu memanggil seseorang yang lebih tua darimu tanpa embel-embel." ujarku tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun.

Sehun melirik ke arah jam tangannya sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Aku memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel karena akan aneh bila aku memanggilmu 'Kyungsoo-embel-embel'. Dan kenapa aku memanggil Luhan tanpa embel-embel itu bukan urusan penting bagimu."

Aku sedikit terjungkang dan menganga lebar mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Kyungsoo-embel-embel?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah otakmu sedang bermasalah–"

"–Hun.. Sehun!"

Sosok Luhan-hyung yang terlihat sedang berlari kecil ke arah kami membuyarkan perkataanku. Wajahnya yang sumringah entah mengapa berhasil menghapus kekesalanku pada anak albino ini.

"Mengapa lama sekali, hyung?" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan berakting seolah-olah ia sedang marah.

"Aw, mianhae! Kau tahu kan kalau aku memang lama dalam memilih pakaian dan eung.. Begitulah, gara-gara itu aku terlambat.. Mianhae!" ujar Luhan sambil memainkan telunjuknya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kuakui aku saja tak mungkin tahan untuk tidak memeluknya saat ini, bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Anak itu mengusap-usap kepala Luhan-hyung seakan-akan mengusap kepala anaknya sendiri.

"Ah, ye, gwaenchana, hyungie. Kau tahu? _You always look stunning in every suit_." lanjutnya yang lantas membuat rona merah dari pipi Luhan-hyung.

Apa tadi? Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan embel-embel 'hyung'?

Segera saja aku menatap tajam ke arah Sehun yang membalas dengan tatapan you_-_mad_-Soo?_

"Eh, aah, ada Kyungsoo! Annyeong, Kyungsoo!" Luhan-hyung menyapa dan menghampiriku.

"Annyeong, hyung." jawabku sekedarnya. Tak lupa senyuman.

Luhan tersenyum sebelum bertanya, "Sedang apa?" bahkan ia melupakan Sehun yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Ah, tadi aku berencana membagikan sampel cokelat eomma sebelum aku dan cokelat malangku diserang oleh komplotan orang-orang bersuara nyaring."

Luhan-hyung nampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Diserang?"

Aku mengangguk kecil dan menatap ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk di sebelah Luhan-hyung.

"Dan salah satu penyerangnya adalah eommamu, Sehun."

Dapat kulihat Luhan-hyung memasang tampang terkejut, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Dapat berapa cokelat dia?" hanya itu reaksi Sehun.

"Molla. Yang jelas cokelatku sisa satu." jawabku sambil menatap sendu ke arah kotak cokelat di genggamanku.

Luhan-hyung menatapku dan kotak cokelat itu bergantian. "Apa sisa sampel ini boleh kucoba? Aku akan meninggalkan kesan yang baik untuk eommamu." ujarnya lengkap dengan senyum.

"Sebenarnya boleh saja, namun aku ragu satu kesan akan cukup untuk membuatnya puas.."

"Kau dapat dua." sahut Sehun tiba-tiba.

Aku dan Luhan-hyung menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa? Tak pernah melihat seorang Oh Sehun berbuat baik?" tanya Sehun ketus.

Luhan-hyung mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya yang terus merekah. "_Our generous _Sehun~" ujarnya sambil mencubit-cubit kecil pipi kanan Sehun.

Sehun tak nampak kesal atau terganggu dengan kelakuan Luhan-hyung, bahkan ia terkekeh sedikit mendapatkan perlakuan itu. Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

"Oke, terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian. Akan kubagi dua cokelat ini dulu." ujarku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil yang selalu kubawa ke mana-mana.

"Sebentar, aku ingin membeli _bubble tea_-ku dahulu. Hun, cepat!" Luhan-hyung menarik Sehun menuju sebuah kedai tak jauh dari tempat kami berada.

Aku mengangguk cepat sebelum mereka pergi, dan melanjutkan kegiatanku memotong cokelat.

TUK!

Cokelat itu telah terpotong dua dengan sempurna.

"Yap. Setidaknya dua masih lebih bagus daripada tidak ada."

Aku melipat pisau kecil itu kembali sebelum–

BRUK!

–seseorang menyenggol kotak cokelat itu dari atas pahaku dan–

–dua potong cokelat terakhirku berakhir terkulai di atas tanah.

"Aigoo! Mi-mianhae!" seseorang yang menyenggolku barusan menjongkokkan dirinya dan berusaha memungut kembali cokelat-cokelat itu yang sekarang sudah bercampur dengan tanah.

"Ti-tidak usah." aku memegangi lengannya, berniat menghentikan kegiatan mengumpulkan cokelatku itu. Aku menormalkan suaraku sedemikian rupa agar tak dapat terdengar bahwa aku sedang marah. Sial sekali orang ini menyenggol cokelat terakhirku. Tak tahukah dia bahwa–

Orang itu mengadahkan kepalanya.

–ia tampan.

"Ehm..?" orang itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke hadapan wajahku yang sedang terdiam menatapnya.

"E-eh?" pasti aku terlihat bodoh sekali.

"Eeh, maaf aku menghancurkan cokelatmu.. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, sungguh! A-apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menggantinya?" orang itu terlihat panik.

Aku menormalkan deru jantungku sebelum menjawabnya, dan akan hampir menangis setelah sadar telah kehilangan cokelat eommaku seluruhnya. Eomma pasti akan menyita seluruh boneka Pororo-ku. Hilang sudah kebahagiaanku.

"Ba-bagaimana, ya..? Cokelat itu adalah sampel dari eomma yang sedang kubagi-bagikan.. Kalau semuanya hancur begini bagaimana dengan eomma–"

Tak pernah aku duga sama sekali, sosok itu berjongkok dan memungut kembali semua cokelat yang telah hancur dan.. memakannya.

"Eoh?! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekikku histeris saat melihat ia memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Orang itu tak menjawabnya. Ia malah sibuk mengulum dan mengunyah cokelat itu.

Setelah kupikir cokelat menjijikkan itu telah habis di dalam mulutnya, ia berkata, "Katakan pada eommamu ia harus sering membuat cokelat ini."

Setelahnya ia tersenyum.

.

_I will completely fall into your dazzling lips_

_._

"Rasa manis cokelat ini tidak hilang walaupun sudah jatuh ke tanah."

.

_The flowing melody, seemingly tickling my ear_

_._

Salah.

Senyumanmu lah yang manis wahai orang asing.

"Apakah kesanku terdengar cukup untuk kau sampaikan pada eommamu?" suara orang itu terdengar lagi dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku. "A-aku pikir eomma akan menyukainya. Kamsahamnida, tuan."

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan panggil tuan–" orang itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "–Jongin, Kim Jongin. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Seperti tersihir olehnya, aku menyambut uluran tangannya. "–Do Kyungsoo."

Kemudian waktu berputar begitu cepat sampai yang kuingat setelahnya hanyalah bagaimana Jongin memuji eomma kembali. Bagaimana eomma terlihat begitu senang dengan kesan dari Jongin yang kusampaikan. Dan bagaimana cokelat tak lagi menjadi pemenang tunggal untuk kategori 'manis' bagiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Happy birthday, Kyungsoo+Jongin-a! Happy KaiSoo day!

lebih baik telat daripada tidak sama sekali wkwk

entah kenapa kepengen bikin spesial ultah mereka :v wkwk

gaje, abal seluruhnya, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita._. tapi cerita di atas murni lho dari pemikiran aneh saya :v

oh iya, itu ada kutipan lagu my lady wkwk entah kenapa kepikiran suatu mv tentang cokelat2nya kalau denger lagu my lady(?) /padahal cuma ada satu kata cokelat/

thanks for reading btw wkwk aylopyuh;*


End file.
